


Another Little Bat

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Batfamily, Big sister Cass, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good mom Talia, Mentions of David Cain, Mentions of Jade Nguyen - Freeform, Shyness, bad person Ra’s al Ghul, big brother damian, good dad bruce - Freeform, mentions of stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, another child joins the Batfamily.Athanasia enters the main continuity.





	Another Little Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read any of the newer comics past where Selina and Bruce go to Khadym, so I might be missing some stuff, but just roll with it.  
Also I’m aware Athanasia’s personality is different then the one she has in Injustice 2, but she’s lived a very different life in this world.  
Also Damian is fifteen, making Athanasia almost fourteen.

It's a late night after patrol, when Talia comes bursting into the Batcave. Her expression frazzled, and her body soaking wet. But that's not what alarms Bruce the most. It's the preteen girl being held close to Talia's side, who looks like she's frightened out of her mind.

Bruce shoots to his feet, mouth agape as he looks at them. Unsure what to do. He hasn't seen Talia since his adventure to Khadym a few years ago, when he was still engaged to Selina.

"Mother, why are you here? Who is this?" Damian speaks from his spot at the training area. Breaking the stifling silence.

"This is Athanasia." Her voice cracks, setting Bruce even more on edge. He's never seen Talia looking like she's about to fall apart. Like a heavy breeze may knock her off her feet. "She's your sister."

"_What?!_" Father and son exclaim in unison. Causing Athanasia to flinch, and cower back.

"Do you remember our reunion in Paris, all those years ago, Beloved?" Talia's eyes shift to Bruce, but her arms go snug around Athanasia. Trying to keep her calm.

"Yes." It had been a magical night. He had been in Paris for a charity event, and Talia showed up halfway through. He knew he should've avoided her, but he didn't. Gladly welcoming her to his side, even in the eye of the public.

They had danced together all night, and the tabloids had exploded the next day. Wanting to know the identity of his mystery woman, but they never found out, for she left in the morning after one last night of passion.

He used to let that memory keep him warm on cold nights, before he learned of Damian's existence. That destroyed the sentimental feelings he had about it, because Damian would've been at least one at that point, and Talia never breathed a word of his existence.

"I became pregnant from it Beloved, and gave birth nine months later to a stillborn daughter. At least that's what Father told me." She snarls the last sentence. "I found out last week that it was all a lie, and that our daughter lives. I then went and fetched her from where she was hidden away. I need you to look after her for now. Until I figure out what to do."

Bruce takes in Athanasia. She's tall, probably coming close to Damian's shoulder, and he had a growth spurt a month back. Her hair is long and dark, and falls past her waist. Her eyes are all Talia's like her brother, but her features, her features are like looking at another version of his mother.

_God, she's mine_. He thinks to himself. He wants to become angry with Talia, like he did when he learned of Damian, but he can't. He knows she's being honest, can feel it deep in his soul. The distraught look in her eyes telling him all he needs to know.

"Okay." He manages to respond, and Talia nods. She hugs Athanasia tight, before letting go, and reaching for Damian. His son looks ready to fight at the sudden move, thinking she might strike. She doesn't. Instead she pulls him into a tight hug, and kisses him on the forehead.

Damian looks startled as she pulls away, and steps back. Bolting back out the way she came.

Athanasia stands shivering. The rain having soaked her to the bone. Her hair clinging to her face.

"Would you like to go upstairs Athanasia?" Bruce asks after a moment. She can't stay in those wet clothes.

Her eyes flicker to him. Startled by his voice. He clears his throat and sends her a smile. "Would you like to go upstairs?" He asks again, and she shyly nods.

Damian puts out a hand to her, and she recoils. Looking as though she fears he might strike her. "_Come. We'll get you out of those wet clothes, and put some food in your belly._" He says in fluent Arabic, and she inherently relaxes.

_She understands English, but is more comfortable with Arabic. Good to know._ He leads them out of the Batcave, and spots Alfred down the hall.

"Alfred!" He calls out, and Athanasia flinches at the noise. He mentally scolds himself for such a stupid move, as the old man comes close.

"Who is this Master Bruce?"

"This is my daughter Athanasia, she'll be staying with us for the time being." Alfred looks surprised, but the look quickly goes away as he takes her in.

"Yes, I can see your mother in her very clearly, Master Bruce." He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she flinches for a moment, before relaxing again. Sensing no harm from the gentle Alfred. "Come, I'll fetch you some of Miss Cassandra's old pyjamas, and set up a room for you. Would you like some food as well?"

Athanasia nods, and follows Alfred down the hall. Her wet feet leaving marks on the floor.

Once she's out of sight, Damian turns to him. His own shock still present. "I swear I didn't know Father."

"I know Damian. You wouldn't have been very old when your mother became pregnant again." Damian nods. "You should go to bed. I feel we'll being have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Father." He heads off in the direction off his own room, and Bruce pulls out his phone. He dials Cassandra's number, and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey Cass, how quick can you make it home?"

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, the newest Wayne member is nowhere to be seen. That worries Bruce mildly. Remembering Damian's sneaking out during his early days here. When he expresses this to Alfred, the Butler smiles.

"I understand your concern Master Bruce, and I promptly checked on her ten minutes before I put on breakfast. She was sound asleep."

"Are you sure she wasn't faking Pennyworth?" Damian pipes up. Twirling an egg on his fork.

"Yes Master Damian. She was lightly snoring like you do."

"I don't snore." Damian scowls, and Bruce lets out a laugh.

Titus and Ace begin to bark, and Bruce thinks unless she's a deep sleeper, Athanasia won't be asleep for much longer. The door to the kitchen opens, and in walks Cassandra. A bag slung over her shoulder.

She hugs Damian from behind, and kisses him on the head with a loud smack. Damian tries to scowl, but a smile creeps through instead.

"Athanasia is still asleep." Cassandra nods and takes a seat beside Damian.

"Have you eaten breakfast Miss Cassandra?" Alfred asks and she shakes her head. He serves her a platter of eggs and pancakes, and she grins widely.

She digs in, and takes a sip of the cappuccino she brought with her. A few minutes later, the door to the kitchen slowly creaks open, and Athanasia steps in. Dressed in an old pair of Cassandra's cat pyjamas. Her hair partially covering her face.

The dogs begin to bark at the sight of her, and she jumps back. Ready to run. "_It's okay. Come in. They won't bother you._" Bruce quickly stands, and she cowers at the sight of him. He shushes the dogs, and they lay back by his feet.

She steps in cautiously, and picks the furthest seat from them. Alfred lays a plate in front of her, and she picks up a fork. "Thank you." She mumbles. Her English is broken, but Bruce is glad to know she wasn't kept from speaking like Cassandra. She's simply more fluent in Arabic.

Alfred smiles at her, and takes his own seat. She grabs a spoonful of sugar, and dumps it on it on the pancake. Damian smiles when she takes a bite, then makes a face. Finding it too sweet.

"_Try to spread it across the pancake. Would you like some whip cream?_" He lifts the bottle and shakes it, then squirts it on his food.

She thinks for a moment before nodding. "_Thank you._" She takes it from him, and sprays it on her pancake. Making a smiley face.

"_Athanasia, we didn't get to do introductions last night_." He thinks about staying in English, for Alfred's sake, but he can tell Arabic makes her more comfortable, and everyone at the table but Alfred, understands it.

"_I'm Bruce, your father, and these are my children Damian and Cassandra. Your siblings. Well, Damian would be a full sibling. You share a mother, Talia. Who I see you've met._" He knows for sure she's his. He swiped some DNA from the toothbrush she used last night, and got the results later. Better safe then sorry.

Cassandra waves, and Athanasia shyly waves back. "_Talia took me away last week. From my home in the mountains. She said she was my mother._" She responds for the first time in a full sentence since she arrived.

"_She's telling the truth. Who were you with?_" He pries, and Alfred shoots him a look. Sensing him might be pushing too hard, even though he doesn’t speak the language.

"_Well, I was with Cheshire for the last few months. Training. Before that I've been passed around. Different people like Cain. I don't even know who named me._" They all stiffen at the mention of Jade, then Cain, but quickly school their features. Not knowing what her feelings are on the mercenaries.

"_Why were you being trained?_" Damian asks, though they all know the answer. Ra's must've wanted back the granddaughter he shipped away.

Athanasia shrugs. "_No one told me. Just said I needed to be able to fight._" Damian nods as Cassandra abruptly stands from her seat, and hugs her tight. Athanasia freezes, eyes wide, then returns the hug. Letting herself be squeezed by Cassandra.

They stay like that for a few moments, before Cassandra pulls away, and Athanasia slouches back into her seat. Finishing her food.

Later, Cassandra takes her shopping with Damian as a good go between, in case she becomes overwhelmed. Damian is the person she currently feels most comfortable around, but Bruce can tell Cassandra is already moving her way into her comfort zone.

Bruce uses this time to think. To plan how to best care and help Athanasia, and make Ra's pay for what he did. He had realized long ago that Ra's is nearly unbeatable, and resigned himself to that fact, though he's never stopped fighting the League when he can. Now he wants to make him pay. For what he did to his daughter and granddaughter, and in turn, grandson.

He needs to know how Talia wants to handle this, but he has no way to contact her. She's disappeared like smoke. Any time he's found her in the past, she's been simply letting him discover her. His title as World's Best Detective always goes to shit when it comes to her.

He stays in the Batcave while they're gone. Working on a new project until he hears the Batcave door open. Dick walks in. Dressed in Nightwing attire. "Hey B. D said you needed me."

Bruce shakes his head. "_Damian_." He grumbles under his breath as he turns his chair around to face him. "There's been a new acquisition to the family."

"Again?! Jeez Bruce, it's like you're addicted to adoption." Dick teases. A grin on his face.

"She's not adopted, she's mine. Biologically."

"You really don't know how to use protection, do you?"

"_Richard!_" He shoots from his seat. Nearly aghast and scandalized. Dick just snickers as the Batcave door opens again, and in trails the child in question, along with Damian and Cassandra.

"Hey C, you're back! Hey D!" Dick pulls them into hugs as Athanasia takes a step back. A shopping bag in hand. "You must been the newest member of the family, I'm Dick." He sticks a hand out, and she looks down at it, unsure, but ends up awkwardly shaking it.

"Athanasia."She keeps her eyes cast on the ground.

"Pretty name!" He jumps from his spot, and walks closer to Bruce. "I didn't get to ask, who's her mom?" He leans over and lowers his voice. That doesn't stop Damian from overhearing. He's got ears like a bat, and yes, Bruce is painfully aware of the irony.

"Mother is." Dick chokes on air.

"What?!" His eyes bulge beneath his mask.

"Athanasia is a year younger then Damian, and yes, her mother is Talia."

"Protection B! Use protection!" He throws his arms in the air. Exasperated. "Gotta run guys!" He salutes Bruce. "And remember, no more batkids before Christmas, B." Cassandra snickers as Dick heads out, and Bruce just shakes his head.

Athanasia cautiously holds out her shopping bag to Bruce. "_A gift. A thank you_." His heart warms at her smile, and he even sees one creep onto Damian's face.

He opens the bag, and pulls out a small Batman plushie. A smaller Robin plushie sowed to its right hand. "_Who helped you pick this out?_" He knows she wouldn't know he's Batman, and that one of the others would've picked the gift. Not that it matters. He's touched she even thought to get him something.

"_Cassandra._" She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Of course.

"_Well, I love it. Thank you Athanasia._" She smiles brightly. He smiles back.

The cave door opens once more, and in strides Talia. Nowhere near as disheveled or unnerved as the night before. "Beloved. Damian. Athanasia." She addresses them, and Athanasia relaxes even more. Glad to see the woman who saved her. Glad to see her mother.

"Talia." He sees her notice the Batman plushie in his hand, and quietly laugh.

"I came to let you know that I am moving to Gotham." She announces, and Damian's eyes bulge.

"Really Mother?!" He tries to play it off as annoyance, but Bruce can hear the happiness underneath. After everything, Damian still loves his mother, and misses her dearly.

"Yes. It seems my time with the League has run its course, and I do not wish to be far from my children anymore." Athanasia grins again, as does Damian.

"And what of Ra's?" He asks, and Damian's smile falters.

"He must learn to live without me at his side." She walks over to Damian and Athanasia, and pulls them into hugs. This time Damian leans into it. Soaking in his mother’s love.

There's no way this is the end of Ra's and his plans in their lives, but for now he'll enjoy the peace, and the warmth stirring in his heart at the sight of Talia and their children.

Not letting thoughts of the Demon’s Head, or revenge against him, ruin Bruce’s small sliver of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. Also, depending on the response, I might write more about Athanasia in this world.


End file.
